Hydron
Hydron was the leader of New Vestroia and commander of the Vexos. He is now the new leading Subterra brawler for the Vexos and replaced Gus. It is revealed in "Facing Ace" that he possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers of New Vestroia: Runo's Tigrerra, Julie's Gorem, Marucho's Preyas (not Angelo/Diablo Preyas), Shun's Skyress, and Alice's Hydranoid. His goal was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Dan's Drago. Goals and Relationships with Other Characters Hydron ultimately wants to brawl the Resistance himself due to the Vexos' repeated failures. He also wants to battle the Resistance to prove to his father that he is a competent ruler and that he can handle them on his own. However, a major setback to his plans occurred in Episode 24 when Lync informs him that Spectra Phantom took the mechanical Bakugan for himself. He is angered by the fact that Spectra is taking matters into his own hands by deciding to battle the Resistance (especially Dan Kuso) himself and is continually disobeying his orders. In Episode 24 he claims that Spectra is "playing a very dangerous game" by doing so. It is also clear that Lync is not afraid of betraying Hydron, and in fact seems to take pride in doing so.He also has a habit of rubbing stuff in peoples faces like Mylene and Lync. He also has a habit to twirl his hair with his finger. Role Season 1: New Vestroia Very little was known about the Prince during season 1. What is clear is that he has a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complains of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control. Hydron thinks that his father worries too much about him and doesn't have enough trust that he can do things on his own. He is shown to be quite arrogant, and he thinks very highly of himself. Mylene Pharaoh refers to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he has any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on Dan and the others himself, perhaps due to his royal status. But he is no fool: he is well aware that Spectra is up to something, and has employed Lync to keep an eye on him, who crossed him to join Spectra and Gus. He also has a habit of twirling a lock of his hair. Season 2: New Vestroia In Season 2 after Gus left the Vexos, it was revealed that Mylene recruited Hydron as the new Subterra Vexos brawler. Hydron also gets a new outfit in the second season. Hydron is sent to Vestal to get the Haos Energy from Baron while strolling around he buy's a pair of sunglasses. After encountering Baron he challenges him to a brawl for the Haos Energy. He readily agrees and Hydron reveals that he is no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance. Not much is said after that. Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler, and uses the Bakugan Dryoid, a mechanical bakugan created by Professor Clay. Soon after the brawl begins, he defeats Ancient Nemus and Piercian with only Dryoid, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering up his father's machine. Hydron is cruel and tends to brawl until his opponent pleas for mercy, which pleases him immensely. As he arrives back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. But he shrugs it off and says that she is jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. He is the one who then creates the plan to lure Dan Kuso and the rest of the resistance back to Earth by having Alice get defeated by Shadow Prove. Hydron plans to brawl Dan and defeat him to take the Pyrus energy. After his plan works he and Shadow Prove face Marucho, Preyas, and Minx Elfin. Although they lose, they still manage to get the Aquos Attribute Energy into the BT system, due to the fact that Elfin sacrificed herself in the battle, making Preyas finish the battle off. He then returns to the Vestal palace with Shadow and smirks to himself how irritated Mylene will be. In episode 41, he battled Dan Kuso, Mira Clay and Spectra Phantom with Zenoheld, he loses but his father wins and they get the Pyrus enegy, but both Dryoid and Farbros got busted up, but while farbros passed away Dryoid only got shocked. *Subterra Dryoid (Shocked in episode 41) ;Gate Cards used * Devour:Drains a certain attributed power to 0.the one he tells it to. * Silent Land:Prevent's the opponent from activating abilities. * Land Pressure:Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent. * Pyrus Spotting Out:Subtracts 500 Gs from Pyrus Bakugan. Trivia * He is a very heartless person. In episode 41, when his Bakugan's attack managed to blow Mira away Dan calls him a creep by saying "You Creep! Who hurts a girl like that". He responds with "Boy. Girl. All I see is brawler." Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Vexos